Impressing You
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt From Tumblr: B and C offer to help person A out with something they have zero experience in but they want to impress A. A knows they suck at said thing but enjoys watching them suffer. This calls for a Triple Treble.
**A/N: Another one-shot (Triple Treble)**

 **Prompt From Tumblr: B and C offer to help person A out with something they have zero experience in but they want to impress A. A knows they suck at said thing but enjoys watching them suffer.**

 **Beca didn't really enjoy them suffer but yeah...**

* * *

After the first victory of the Bellas at the ICCA's, Aubrey and Chloe stayed at Barden for grad school, and because of that, they were still members of the Bellas. Both of the seniors grew pretty close with the brunette that changed the face of the Bellas. And they may or may not have a toner for that brunette.

It was pretty obvious. Everybody realized. How Aubrey and Chloe would look at Beca in rehearsals. How they will argue over small things with her just to get her attention. How they will pay attention to Beca during cardio and call it off when they see Beca panting and went out of breathe.

Nobody said anything, but both the seniors always wanted to impress the small brunette. And today, was the perfect day for it.

"Beca why were you so off in rehearsals just now?" Chloe asked, while walking towards the brunette with the blonde not far behind her, also concerned.

"What...I wasn't..." Beca argued but shut up when she saw the blonde that she had grew familiar with glaring at her.

"Rebecca Mitchell." Aubrey calls out sternly, giving her a 'I don't want nonsense look'.

"I hate your firm stare that can look through my soul..." Beca mumbles…She tried to prevent herself from giving in that stare, but seriously? _Aubrey's stare plus Chloe's pout?_ Now _that_ is a killer combination.

"Fine...yes...it's just I didn't have my coffee this morning...so yeah sorry if I acted a little harsh...?" Beca said, not wanting the two girls that she actually liked to find her being silly and stupid.

"I thought you make your coffee every day?" Chloe asked, knowing almost everything about the brunette since, she has no boundaries and barges into her dorm almost every day.

"Yeah, the problem is with my coffee maker, it had some problem and it didn't work this morning, and I was in a hurry so I didn't go to Starbucks and grab a cup as well..." Beca said, grabbing her bag and stood in front of the two seniors.

Chloe immediately knew it was a great chance for them to impress the brunette so without thinking, she spoke up.

"We can help you with it." She said.

"Help me...how?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"We can help you fix it." Chloe said in a matter of fact-ly.

"You can fix a coffee maker?" Beca asked again, not sure if she heard it right…

"Of course we can, right Aubrey?" Chloe nudged Aubrey for support. "We can...?" Aubrey was shocked to hear that as well but when she was met with Chloe's wink she cooperated, "I mean, of course we can."

"Okay, cool, you guys are like a life saver. You guys wanna come over now? I'm free from class already..." Beca suggested.

"Erm, give us an hour, we'll just go back to our dorm and take a bath first, don't wanna make your room smelling sweaty or anything." Chloe said.

"Okay, sure, no problem. See you guys in an hour."

* * *

"Okay how are we gonna help her fix a coffee maker?" Aubrey asked, when she step into her and Chloe's apartment.

"How hard can it be, we'll just do some research now and then later we can use all the info we get in our brain and then impress her." Chloe said, while kicking off her shoes.

"Chlo! You're saying that the reason you wanna help her is to impress her?!" Aubrey shout-yell-asked her.

"Don't give me that tone Bree, you obviously have a toner for her as well and we talked about this. We're gonna approach her and impress her and make her be our girlfriend, TOGETHER." Chloe said, giving Aubrey her rare serious look.

Aubrey plopped down on her laptop that is on the living room table and start turning on her laptop, ignoring the redhead.

"Bree...?" Chloe, scared that her girlfriend is mad or something, asked, hesitantly. When she got no reply, she sat down beside the blonde and pouts, "Come on don't ignore me baby..."

"What are you doing?! Start searching up now, we have only forty five minutes left come on!" Aubrey looked at her for a split second and then kisses her lightly on the lips before continuing her research on the laptop about coffee makers. Leaving the redhead shaking her head a little, with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Hey, come on in." Beca greeted, when she opens the door to reveal both seniors in front of her.

"You changed into a single?" Aubrey asked, while walking into the dorm room, since she wasn't like Chloe and doesn't invade Beca's personal place, she didn't know that the brunette changed into a single room.

"Yeah, pros of having a dad that teaches here I guess." Beca shrugs.

"That's awesome..." Aubrey mumbles.

"Anyway...you two have anything coming up after this...?" Beca asked, nervously while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Nope, no class for me today." Chloe said.

"Same here." Came Aubrey's reply.

"Well then, I guess a dinner with me shouldn't be a problem? Unless you two don't want to see me anymore after this..." Beca trails off.

"You want us to go out and have dinner with you?" Chloe asked, excited and glad she took the chance of coming over although she don't think she can fix the coffee maker.

"Well yeah...? It's as a thank you for helping me..." Beca smiled.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you." Aubrey said, leaving her bag on the brunette's bed.

Beca smiled knowing that she succeeded in talking both her favourite girls to a dinner and the final part is to woo them of their feet during dinner. "Now come on, I need my daily coffee back in my daily routine."

And with that the girls start off wrecking the whole thing into pieces. Taking off the cover and then all bits and parts. Aubrey of course was the one more familiar with the parts since her short-term memorizing skills are like...super on point.

"Okay...so..." Aubrey starts off, "The filter has no problem..." she says, holding up the filter.

"Bree I think this is the filter..." Chloe says, holding up another piece of the coffee maker.

"No, I'm a hundred percent sure this is the filter." Aubrey insisted.

"Then what's this?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

Beca looked at them with a smirk, "Are you guys sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, trust us Beca." Chloe says and then offers Beca a grin.

"Okay..." Beca shrugs and then went to the fridge to get an apple.

"Back to this, that's the...the filter...holder?" Aubrey suggests, not really sure but she was certain that the one she's holding is the filter.

"Are you sure...it looks pretty important to me." Chloe argues, picking up another piece.

"Positive...maybe...? We'll figure it out." Aubrey says, and then continues picking up bits and pieces trying to put it back together.

After several tries, Aubrey groans, frustrated that she couldn't handle a freaking coffee maker.

"Everything alright?" Beca asks and steps behind them.

"What..? Yeah no problem, we're gonna finish this in no time." Aubrey says.

"Yeap Becs, leave it to us." Chloe squeaks, hoping that they can actually put it back together.

"Okay...I'll just go play us some music." Beca says and left the kitchen.

"Okay...this is probably the brew basket." Aubrey says, holding the basket up to Chloe.

"What does it do?" Chloe asks, obviously not familiar with all these.

"It brews...coffee?" Aubrey bit her bottom lip and says.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows but after a few seconds she shrugs, "Okay, sounds legit."

"Then what's the problem with it?" Chloe asks.

"I dunno, let's just put everything together and then try it out." Aubrey answers, putting back the coffee maker into one.

When they were done putting everything back together, it looks pretty good, but there was one extra piece that they couldn't figure out where it fits...So they decides to start it out and see how everything turns out.

Aubrey screams when she saw steam and water running out from the lid, "HOLY SHIT!"

The coffee maker was letting out weird noises and then it just kind of went out after a 'CRACK' .

"Chloe back off!" Aubrey shouts and then pulls Chloe away from the monster.

"Oh my gosh are you two okay?!" Beca exclaims when they enter the kitchen.

"Yeah we're fine but..." Chloe trails off, looking at the coffee maker death body.

"Guess you two can't handle it huh?" Beca smirks.

"Sorry, we'll get you a new one." Aubrey says sheepishly.

"Why did you guys offer to help when you guys know nothing about coffee maker anyways?" Beca asks, bending down to the floor to try and pick up all the pieces.

"We were trying to impress you..." Chloe says.

"What?" Beca looked up at them and raised a brow.

"WE...we kinda like you and...yeah..." Aubrey admits, cheeks flustered in red.

"Trying to woo me off my feet?" Beca smirks and then walk up to the girls, now standing in front of them.

"Pretty much..." Chloe shrugs.

"Well, I guess you guys did it. I'm pretty impressed." Beca nods.

"About us ruining your coffee maker?" Aubrey asked, weirdly.

"No silly, about you guys trying to impress me." Beca says and then pinch Aubrey's nose.

"So you'll be our girlfriend?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Sure. I liked both of you since the day we met at the activities fair." Beca confesses.

"Well then, I say we go to dinner right now." Aubrey suggests, everybody forgetting the kitchen mess.

"Sure thing, babe." Beca says and then kisses Aubrey on the cheek.

"What about me?" Chloe whines.

"What about you?" Beca asks.

"You called her babe, what about me?" Chloe asks, pulling Beca into her arms.

"Baby?" Beca suggests.

"Hmmm...we'll think of something cuter later during dinner." Chloe says and then off they head to their first date.

"Whatever you want weirdo."

* * *

 **A/N: Review please! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
